Stardust
by AShatteredFantasy
Summary: Cometkit always thought she was average. Average kits don't have prophies their meant to fufill. Read inside for full detail Rated K plus through T Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my reviewers for my create a cat! Most of these cats came from If you need a cat name go there. All others are from the people who submitted a cat, you know who you are XD and me. **

**Disclaimer:The disclaimer has gone out for a border patrol and will be back shortly.**

TreeClan

Leader: Basilstar- Black tom with grey ears and paws.

Deputy: Amberwing- Red-brown tabby she cat.

Medicine Cat: Cloudcall- White tom

Warriors:

Watermoon- grey tabby she cat

Pouncehaze- brown she-cat

Shadowwhisker- black tom

Streamflower- Silver she cat with a white tail and muzzle

Lizardear- molted black and brown tom

Tigershade- Orange tom with black paws.

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw- Black and white she cat

Spottedstreak- tortioseshell and white she cat.

Greynight- blue-grey she cat.

Apprentice: Meadowpaw-ginger tabby

Cavernstep- calico tom with brown ears

Queens:

Quailfeather- silver she cat. Mother of Jadekit,(Blue she-cat) Cometkit,(Silver and black tabby with white under belly)

Mate- Shadowwhisker

Snowcave- white she cat. Mother of Shiningkit ( light orange tabby)

Mate- Tigershade

Elders:

Nutwhisker- A grey and brown tom

Rockclaw- brown tom with a black tail and underbelly

Willowflower- gold tabby she cat

RainClan:

Leader : Cloverstar- Brown she cat with grey paws

Deputy: Icefang- blue tom '

Medicine Cat: Cherrynose- Dark orange, almost red, she cat

Warriors:

Koiclaw- calico she cat

Apprentice:Beetlepaw- Brown and black tom

Cougarclaw- golden tom with long claws

Weaselfur- brown tom

Frostflower- Silver she cat

Mapleshine- Brown tabby she cat

Apprentice: Hushpaw- black and white tom

Lightningflare-grey she cat

Shrewheart- calico and black tom

Tanwhisker- cream she cat

Mouseheart- gold tom

Queens:

Juiniperflight- tan she cat

Mate- Shrewheart

Elders:

Wolfpelt- grey tom with white tail . Very old

Emberflower- grey tabby she cat

Mistclan:

Leader:Seastar- blue tom with odd markings on his flank that looks like waves

Deputy: Maplepelt- Gold tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Weedfoot- Calico tom

Apprentice: Shinepaw- Gold and cream tabby she cat

Warriors:

Ivysoul- Grey and white she cat

Runningblaze- calico she cat

Brookwing- grey and ginger she cat

Snakewhisker- chocolate colored tom Named for the snake that bit one of his whiskers

Apprentice: Thornpaw- Ginger tabby tom

Shadowstorm- jet black tom

Rabbitheart- snowy white she cat

Badgerheart- grey tom

Cometflower- light grey tabby she cat

Flickerpelt- ginger tabby she cat with white splotches

Apprentice: Quakepaw- blue/black she cat

Autumnfang-brown and tan tom

Queens:

Lakeflower- blue she cat

Mate: Snakewhisker

Elders:

Duckeye- white she cat with one eye

Moonclan

Leader: Eclipsestar- black and white she cat

Deputy: Dustwing- ash colored tabby she cat

Medicine Cat: Daisyeyes- cream colored she cat

Apprentice- Inkpaw- black she cat

Warriors:

Eveningheart- calico she cat

Woodstorm- tan tabby she cat

Ashgaze- dark grey tom

Apprentice: Thrushpaw- chocolate brown tom

Chillflower- white she cat

Mudflare- brown tom with ginger paws

Berryclaw- dark ginger tom

Fieldstep- silver she cat

Apprentice:Fawnpaw- gold tabby she cat

Chillwing: light grey and white she cat

Cobblestorm: Black tom

Queens: None

Elders:

Onespark: Calico she cat

Lightear: Dark ginger tabby tom

**I apoligize for this being so late! I've been feeling bad so I'm sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The disclaimer has returned from the border patrol. I do not own The Warriors Series**

**Chapter one: A surprise **

Cometkit squealed as her sister flung the moss ball at her. Jumping up, she caught it between her teeth and rolled to the ground. "Throw it back!" Jade kit yelled, her blue pelt shining in the sun. Cometkit tossed the moss ball back to her sister when she saw their father leaving to go on a patrol. Jadekit saw him too. The blue kit took off leaving the other by the nursery. "Hey, wait up!" She called to her sister, running after her.

Just as Shadowwhisker was leaving, she caught him by the tail. The black cat turned around surprised. " What are you doing here? You should be back in the nursery!" He told the kits playfully. "We want to come with you," Cometkit said. Jadekit bobbed her head. "Me too." Shadowwhisker sighed. "You cant, your only kits. You'll have to wait another two moons before you can leave." he explained. "That will take forever!" Both kits said at the same time. "I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait. I've got to go catch my hunting patrol." The black tom turned, and hurried through the forest.

"What are you two doing down there?" Quailfeather called. Cometkit looked up the massive oak to see her mother climbing toward the forest floor. "You should be back in the nursery." She came over and rounded the two kits together with her tail. "Shiningkit is up there by herself," Quailfeather said. Shiningkit was two moons younger than them but she was still a good friend to both kits."How could you leave her?" Cometkit opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it after recieving a glare from her mother. They followed Quailfeather to the nursery, their tails drooping. The nursery was made up of a fork in the tree. Four massive branches jutted out from each side creating a flat space. One of the branches turned around and its leaves created the walls. As they entered Shiningkit bounded up to them. What's it like down ther?" Cometkit looked at her sister. "Nothing much," Jadekit responded, sounding tired. "Come. Into the nest. You've had a lond day. It's time to go to bed." Quailfeather mewed. Both kits nodded sleepily as they settled down into the soft nest.

As Cometkit was about to fall asleep she heard Shadowwhisker's call. _He must be returning from the Evening patrol. _She thought. But when she listened more intently, his call sounded like a battly cry mixed in with several other cats. Cometkit padded to the entrance of the cave, looking out into the forest. Then she heard crashing and a cat panting. She looked down to see the blue pelt of Greynight crashing through the entrance to the camp. "Help!" she yelled "Moonclan is attacking!"

**Cliffhanger! I apalogize for this is really late. I hate my grandma and grandpaw surprise us by coming up to Texas. -_- So anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. It makes the little smurfs who run my brain really happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cometkit jumped. _Moonclan was attacking? Why? _She turned around to wake her sister and mother, when she heard a rustle at the base of the tree. Basilstar had woken and now was questioning Greynight. The warrior had a long scratch along her flank, and she was panting hard. After a few questions, the leader nodded and disapeared to the warriors den, which was inside a hollowed log that had fallen many moons ago.

Cometkit spun around and leaped to her nest. "Jadekit. Jadekit wake up!" she whispered to her sister, shaking her. "Wha..." her sister mumbled turning away from Cometkit. She shook her again. "Moonclan is attacking! Get up!" Jadekit immediatly sat up. "What?" she exclaimed. "Not here, we'll wake the others up. Follow me." Cometkit led her sister out of the nursery and onto one of the braches that hung above the camp. As they sat down, she told her sister what she had heard and saw when she had woke up. "Shadow-whisker's hurt! We have to help him!" Jadekit said, worried about their father. " I know, but we go charging into battle, we're only kits."

Her sister looked stunned. " We can't just sit around. We have to help the clan by fighting!" Cometkit shook her head. "I agree, we can't just sit around, but we can't go charging into battle with the warriors." She motioned with her tail to the jumble of cats forming plans, and moving off into groups.

Jadekit looked stunned. "Well, you can stay, but I'm going." her sister announced as she jumped off of the brach and into the leaves below. She cast a look up at Cometkit before running off into the forest. Going unnoticed to the warriors, who were now charging out the tunnel and to the sound of battle.

What was she going to do? Jadekit was bound to be killed by a Moonclan warrior. Cometkit knew what she had to do. Although there was another solution, she needed to go after her sister so Jadekit wouldn't be killed.

**xXx **

Cometkit was panting by the time she caught sight of her sister. "Jadekit! Jadekit stop!" She yelled. Thankfully her sister came to a stop after she had hopped over a root. "Thank Starclan you stoped!" She called to Jadekit. Cometkit had jumped over the root, when she saw why her sister had stopped.

A badger was digging at the roots of the tree infront of them, nosing through the dirt. "Is that what I think it is?" Jadekit mumbled under her breath. Cometkit nodded. "If we back up slowly, we can get to camp and tell whoever is guarding the camp." As they started to back up, she stepped on a twig. _Snap!_ The creature in front of them stopped digging and turned around to face them. It's beady eyes felt like they were staring into Cometkit and freezing her in place. "Run!" Her sister's voice snapped her out of the spell and she scampered on her paws, trying to turn around. Finally, she managed to turn around as she and her sister pelted as the badger charged them.

"We can't lead it to camp!" She yelled to her sister. Jadekit glanced sideways at her. "What if we both climb a seperate tree to confuse it?" Cometkit nodded. Maybe her sister's plan would work. Before she could open her mouth to ask Jadekit what two trees should they climb, she heard a yelp. Cometkit spun around to see the badger had bitten Jadekit's tail. Her sister was still running, but her injury was slowing her down. The horrible creature chasing them had blood on it's face and was gaining on Jadekit.

Cometkit's mind was racing a million pawsteps a second. Jadekit Can you climb?" "I think so..." her sister replied. The badger now had fallen back a few steps because of a fortunate dip in the ground. Cometkit stopped beside a small tree. She motioned with her tail and shouted encourgement to her sister. When Jadekit reached the tree, she helped her sister badger was closing in now. Just a few more steps and it would be on top of them. At the last moment she scrambled up the bark. She found Jadekit perched on the lowest brach. Her blue pelt shining easily in the night sky.

As she heaved herself onto the branch she glared down at the black and white creature staring up at them. "Mousebrain!" Jadekit spat down at the badger. "Your tail..." Her sister seemed to have forgotten about her injury until now. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt very badly." The badger had only managed to bite the tip of her tail. Thank Starclan it wasn't her whole tail. But the injury was still severe.

After severeal minutes had passed, the badger seemed to loose intrest in them. The creature turned and walked away into the shadows. Cometkit turned to her sister. The blue kit was licking her tail. She had successfully removed all the dirt as far as Cometkit could see. But infection could set in. "C'mon let's go back to camp." Jadekit nodded. Exaustion cramped their bones but they continued on, following the path they used first came into forest. By the time they had reached the clearing they were stumbling over their paws, ready to collapse.

Somehow Cometkit managed to get to Cloudcall's den at the bottom of the tree. The medicine cat had already been woken and he was now sorting herbs and mixes for the warriors. He turned when he heard them come in. _Probably expecting warriors _Cometkit thought. The white cat looked surprised when he found them instead of warriors. She was so tired, she collapsed in one of the nests as she told the tom what had happened. He began treating Jadekit's tail immediatly. Her sister was already asleep. Cloudcall looked up from treating the wound when she got to the part about the badger. "A badger? I'll have toreport that to Basilstar when he gets back." Cometkit got nervous. "Do you think he'll punish us? Will he delay our cermony? We'll never become apprentices!" She mewed. "Basilstar will have to do something. But he is a fair leader and I'm sure he wouldn't delay your cermony over that. Get some rest now."

Cometkit closed her eyes and let sleep take over her exausted body.

**Yay! Longer Chapter! I think I went Coma Happy on this one. But thats ok. Tell me if you loved it or hate it. As I have said before, it makes the little smurfs running my brain extremely happy and work harder so chapters are uploaded faster!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

Cometkit opened her eyes, only to shut them quickly again. The light was blinding. After several minutes she opened her eyes again and forced herself to keep them open. As her vision cleared she saw she was in the medicine cat den. She was confused on how she had gotten here, when memories of the previous night flooded into her brain. She sat up to look around.

There was several other warriors sleeping around her. All of which contained the scars from battle. Most had long scratches on their flank, but some had other injuries. Pouncehaze had one of her front paws twisted oddly. And Meadowpaw had her tail twisted oddly. Cometkit looked at her sister sleeping next to her. Her tail was wrapped in cobwebs but the bleeding looked like it had stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her tail was going to be fine.

"I see your awake." Cometkit spun around to see Cloudcall standing at the entrance of the cave. "I talked to Basilstar. He says he'd like to see you." Her paws turned to ice. "What about Jadekit?" She tried to stall the matter at hand. "Jadekit will be fine. She is as in just as much trouble as you. You should go to Basilstar. He wanted to speak to you as soon as possible." Cometkit nodded. Even though she wanted to curl up and fall back to sleep, she forced her paws to move. Cometkit weaved through the other cats and stepped into the camp. The giant oak was in the middle. The rest was a clearing where the freshkill pile and the entrance was. There was a path that lead to the training hollow. The path was guarded with brambles with a small opening at the bottom. Cometkit had heard that if the camp was attacked, the opening was covered in brambles so cats couldn't get in. The entrance was a shrub that had been hollowed out.

She sighed as she jumped to the ffirst branch. The leader's den was in the middle of the tree, in an owl hole. The entrance was covered in vines, to protect him from the weather . She pasted the warriors den, and now was hauling herself up to the branch directly under Basilstar's den. As she stopped to catch her breath, she wondered what her punishment would be. Maybe she would have to check the elder's pelts for ticks for two moon when she became an apprentice. Or maybe she wouldn't become an apprentice after six moons, and have to wait twelve moons. _Stop it. Your'e worring too much. Calm down._ Cometkit told herself. She hopped to the next branch. _Here goes nothing _

**I know it's short and a filler. But I wanted to do a two part chapter instead of one. Because I plan to focus introduce more cats and their different personalities. I will try to have the next chapter tonight or tommorow night. Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's your plushies! *Throws bucket full of them* **

Cometkit slipped through the vines guarding Basilstar's den. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Basilstar?" she called timidly. Her paws were shaking and she felt as if she was going to be sick. When she saw her leader's ears from around the corner, she tensed. "Hello Cometkit. Please, sit. I see you are alone. " "My sister is still asleep and I haven't seen my mother or father since the attack. " Cometkit said. "I've heard about your little adventure last night." Basilstar said. She just nodded. " I was very impressed at your thought to climb the tree to escape the badger, thankfully the warriors managed to track it down and chase it off." "Thank you?"

"Of course what you did was outside of the warrior code. So I have decided on what I will do." Basilstar stopped for a moment before going on, his ears twitching." I want you _and _your sister to help Cloudcall for the next three days. You will help him sort herbs, and any other things he needs help with. The only thing you are not permitted to do is leave camp." Cometkit felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her punishment wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought. "Please tell your sister you will start tommorow." She nodded and dipped her head. "Thank you Basilstar" He just stared at her, something she couldn't place shone in his eyes. She just shrugged it off. All she had to do was help Cloudcall for three days and she was done.

Cometkit didn't want to go back to the medicine den, so she went to the nursery. As she padded through the entrance she saw her mother laying down in her nest. "Cometkit!" Quailfeather exclaimed, when she stepped into her line of sight. The silver queen hurried over to her. "How is your sister?" "Fine." she replied. "I'm so disapointed in you! Why'd you run off? You could have gotten killed by the badger!" Quailfeather rambled, licking her from nose to tai tip. Cometkit squirmed under her mother. " Jadekit started it! She was the one who ran off, so I went after her." She hushed her by putting her tail over her mouth. " I went to go check on you when I heard what happened. I stayed with you both until the warriors came in and I had to leave. Jadekit's tail got bit! How do you think that felt?" Cometkit hung her head. She was truly sorry for what she had done. Even if she still felt it was the right thing to do.

"You your sister and I are going to go straight to Basilstar when she wakes up." Quailfeather told her. She looked up at her mother. "I already went. Our punishment is to help Cloudcall for three days starting tommorow." Her mother's eyes widened. "You went without anyone? You could have fallen, or died! His den is one of the highest, if you wouldv'e fallen..." Cometkit sighed. She was perfectly capable of climbing trees. She proved that yesterday. She was nearly five moons, but she was as tall as some of the apprentices.

"I'm sorry. But I'm almost an apprentice." "Well almost doesn't cut it. Stay here while I wait for your sister to wake up. You are going to stay here for the rest of the day too." Quailfeather said over her shoulder as she hopped down the branches. Cometkit watched as her figure became smaller and smaller until she hit the ground, and padded out of sight.

As she was walking back to her nest, Shinningkit bounded up to her. " Is it true? Did you really see a badger?" The golden kit asked in a squeaky voice. "Yes." Cometkit didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day so she asked Shinningkit if she wanted to hear the story. Even though she was still a kit Shinningkit was only three moons old and loved to hear stories. So she settled downin her nest, and began the story. "It all started when I heards cats fighting...

**Yay! Part two in the same day! I felt Cometkit matured in this Chapter don't you? But don't worry, in the next chapter they will be a bit more playful. I just needed this chapter to be serious to explain what's going on. Review! I Love them so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cometkit opened her eyes. She was in her nest in the nursery. When she looked around, she saw she was alone except for Snowcave and Shinningkit. . Cometkit stretched out. The days in the medicine den had caught up to her. At least today was her last day. She looked around for her sister, and was surpised to find her mother and Jadekit were gone . _Jadekit must have went to the medicine cat den. Where could Quailfeather have gone?_

As she was about to walk out of the nursery, someone grabbed her tail. " Hey waitup!" Cometkit spun around. Shinningkit was standing infront of her. "Where are you going? Can I come?" the golden kit asked. Cometkit shook her head. "Sorry Shinningkit. Maybe another time." She hung her head. "Oh, ok." Cometkit felt bad. "Hey, when I get back, do you want too climb the sapling by the entrance of the elders den?" Shinningkit perked up. "Okay!"

She was passing by an empty owl nest, when she heard Basilstar's voice from the inside."...are you sure you heard correctly?" Cometkit stopped. Who was Basilstar talking to? " Yes. I'm possitive. ' A star will shine through the forest bright as the sun. Leading the way, it will guide you through the dark and the clans hardest times.' Those were Dawnstripe's exact words." The voice was Cloudcall's. Who was Dawnstripe though? Then, she remembered. She had been the clan's medicine cat before Cloudcall. It sounded like she had told him a prophecy, but what did it mean?

"As I said before, I don't know what it means. Maybe it's related to the dreams youv'e been having." Basilstar quickly responded, " No. Don't mention that here. Not when we could be heard. I don't want the clan worrying about what might happen to me." Cometkit was stunned. What was Basilstar talking about? If he was in danger, surely he could protect himself. Basilstar was the clan's best fighter.

For the first time she wondered how old he really was. She knew that the elder's sometimes talked about his ceremony when he became a leader so he couldn't be very old. But how long had he been a warrior? When she listened again, she didn't hear anyone. Cometkit stepped around to the entrance of the hollow to find that no one was there. _That's weird. _She stepped down to the next branch to see that the toms had already reached the bottom, and were heading away from the tree. She jumped down to the roots. Cometkit began walking to the medicine cat den, when her mother stepped out infront of her.

"Cometkit! Your late! Where were you?" Quailfeather exclaimed. " I overslept." She had decided not to tell anyone about what she had heard, until she could make out the details herself. "Well don't do it again. Jadekit is already over there." " Alright I'll go there now." Cometkit said. " Okay, be good for Cloudcall. I don't want to hear you messed up on the herbs again." " That was just once!" She protested. Quailfeather just sighed. " At least go get a piece of fresh kill that you and your sister can share. You'll be no use with empty stomach's." Cometkit nodded, and ran off to the fresh kill pile. She paused for a moment, deciding what she should take. She decided on a plump pigeon.

She was dragging the animal into the medicine cat den, when Jadekit bounded up to her. " Is that for us to share?" she asked. Cometkit nodded. " Thank you! I have been starving, I haven't had anything to eat since yesturday." Jaidkit said. Cometkit dropped the pigeon's wing, and spat out the feathers. As they ate their meal, her sister told her what had happen before she got here. "... then I got to watch when Cloudcall mixed some herbs together to strengthen your bones... I like helping him. I think I want to become a medicine cat apprentice even." Cometkit choked on the bit of pigeon she had been chewing on. " You want to become a medicine cat apprentice?" she asked in shock.

" Yep. It's really fun helping all the sick cats. I even talkede to Cloudcall. He said that I could be his apprentice if I wanted to." Jadekit told her. How could her sister want to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior? But she wasn't about to ask her sister that. Instead, she asked," Does Quailfeather know that you don't want to be a warrior?" Jadekit shook her head. " I wanted to tell you first." Cometkit nodded.

They had finished the pigeon, and Cloudcall was walking into the den. " Jadekit, can you fetch some cobwebs? I'm afraid Tigershade has cut his tail on patrol, and it's bleeding badly." " Sure!" Jadekit said as she scrambeled to the back of the den. Cloudcall turned to her. The white tom looked strange, his white frame outlined against the bright sun. " Cometkit you don't have to be here today if you dont want to. Youv'e learned your lesson I suppose." Cloudcall said. She nodded. "Thank you Cloudcall. I promise to never sneak out of camp again." Cometkit slipped past him and headed for the oak. She felt bad for leaving Jadekit, but her sister probably wouldn't mind.

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm probably not going to update as often anymore. Just because of the amount of homework, tennis, and my sister's gymnastics. The only free time I have are Monday's and weekends, so I'll try to type as much as I can. And remember to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**There's really no excuse why this is late. I just lost inspiration for a while. This chapter is for Falling Flight because her cat somehow wasnt added as an apprentice. **

Cometkit sighed. It had been a long day in the medicine-cat den. At first she didn't think her punishment was too bad. Now she was rethinking her statement. Cloudcall was alwys saying, " Hold this there" or " Grab me that leaf in the corner." She felt like she was being pulled a million different directions. But she didn't complain. Even though he was treating them like apprentices even though they were kits. Yes, they were five moons old, but that still didn't make them apprentices.

Jadekit, on the other hand seemed to be enjoying it. Every time Cloudcall would ask her to do something, she would eagerly rush to do so. Her sister had even learned some herb names.

" You kits can be done for today. Thank you." Cloudcall said. _Thank Starclan_ As she was padding out of the den, she looked back at her sister. " Aren't you coming back to the nursery?" Jadekit looked up. She seemed a bit surprised that they were leaving. " Oh, sure." Cometkit watched as she made her way to the entrance of the cave. They were padding out when she got an idea. Cometkit cuffed her sister with her paw on her ear. " Bet you can't catch me!" Jadekit's eyes sparkled. "Oh yea!" Both kits took off towards the massive oak.

Cometkit jumped to the first branch. " Bet you can't clear it in a single jump!" she taunted. Her sister looked up at her. "Bet I can." She took a running start, before flying up to the the branch. Jadekit turned to Cometkit. "Told you so!" Her sister turned serious. "Umm.. Cometkit? She turned to face her sister. When she saw Jadekit's face she knew something was bothering her. "What is it?" "Well, I've been thinking that I want to," Before Jadekit could finish, a yowl erupted though the camp.

"Basilstar! Basilstar! The evening patrol has found a cat trespassing on our land!" Amberwing called. Basilstar apeared at the entrance to his den. As he hoped down, Cometkit saw something was troubling him. Her leader picked his way down the tree slowly, and when he passed her she saw his eyes were clouded with he reached the bottom of th oak, cats had staring to gather around the patrol. The apprentices were shoving eachother out of the way tring to see the new cat.

From where they were sitting, Cometkit could see the new cat perfectly. She was a small black kit, probably her age. Her eyes were a dark blue. She looked around nervously at all the cats surrounding her. "Now, now let's give her some space." Basilstar said. The cats backed up a bit and he tom turned to the kit. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ink." Basilstar nodded. "And how did you end up here, Ink?" The smaal cat backed up a step. "My...my parents were taken away by a twoleg a few sunrises ago. I didn't know anyone else so I wandered into the forest. I had heard about the rumors of cats who lived in the forest, and I was going to find them and ask for help. I knew it wasn't a very smart choice, but I didn't know of any other cat who would help me. That's when some of your cats took me here." Her leader looked at the kit. "Well, that is an intresting story. Ink, were you intrested in joining my Clan or did you just want help?" Ink stood for a moment thinking. _It must be tough standing there not knowing what to say or do. _Cometkit thought.

"I guess I would join you. Now that I've seen you don't eat other cats and drink blood." The other cats chuckled. It was intresting what some of the kitty-pets had said about the Clans. " Very well. I assume you would like to become an apprentice and train as a warrior?" Basilstar asked. "I guess. I'm still not sure about joining though." Basilstar seemed to think this over some. " How about you train as an apprentice for a couple days, and then tell us if you would like to join." Ink seemed to like the idea. "Okay."

The cats led Ink to the Boulder pile, where the cerimonies and news was held. As Basilstar jumped onto the boulders Jadekit turned to her. " Looks like we've got a new friend."

**Please review! It took a super long time to write this I don't know why though. I guess it's cause I lost inspiration. Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally continuing this story! Thanks again for all the support I recieved, it helped a lot. Anyways, What you've all been waiting for. Chapter 5! **

"Let all cats old enough to catch teirown prey gather around the Boulder Pile for a Clan meeting" Basilstar's voice rang out. A few other cats that hadn't been there when Ink had arrived stoped what they were doing to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw that a cat from outside the Clan was here their eyes grew round. This was something that no one could expect. Ink just sat there, looking unsure and weary. Cometkit felt sorry for the she-cat. She hadn't been part of the Clan for more than a day and already cats were crouding around her,staring and whispering. Cometkit and her sister sat to the back of the crowd. They ,officially. were not invited to the gathering, but they stayed where they were, anxious to see who would mentor Ink. Basilstar waited until every cat had arrived before he began.

" Ink was found inside our borders at sunrise today. Her parents were captured by Two-legs, and she was hoping to possibly join the ranks of our clan." He paused to let the words sink in. Several cats started whispering and asking questions ,but Basilstar silenced them by raising his tail. " I will mentor her and show her the ways of the clan before she makes the final dession." At this several cats started arguing again. "What if she's a spy from another clan?" "What if she attacks one of us?" Ink looked up from where she was standing. " What reason would I have to attack you or be a spy from another clan? I just wanted to learn the ways of clan life and see if I could be accepted." She announced. The whispering stopped as soon as she started talking. "I'm not very old. Maybe four or five moons. I just wanted to see if this would lead to a better life. My parents always told me that if something were to happen to them while I was young, I was to seek help from other cats. I heard about the Clans and so I decided to see if they would accept me. And maybe if I liked it, possibly join it with their permission." A look of surprise crossed Ink's face, as if she couldn't believe she had just said what she had.

Cometkit was impressed at her bravery. This she-cat had been through so much, but yet she still wasn't extremely afraid or timid of other cats. She knew that if that had happened to her, she would surely would have been very traumatized. She hoped that her and Ink would get to be friends if she stayed with the clan. Now she was the one surprised to find she wanted the cat to stay with the clan.

" I see you have had some terrible things happpen to you in the past, but I'm sure that you can start over here with the clan." Basilstar said, looking down at the young she-cat. Ink nodded. "Good. I can show you around the clan and territory tommorow, and also teach you about the warrior code. For tonight, I can have a couple of warriors clear out a hollow in the tree so you may sleep there until you've made your choice whether to stay or not. Streamflower, Lizardear, and Tigershade, could you clear out the hollow toward the base of the tree? It's the abandened owl's nest." The three warriors nodded and dipped their heads to the leader. " Thank you. I declare this meeting over, I will call another one in a few days to see if Ink would like to stay with us or not." Basilstar called as he jumped down from the boulders.

Ink was left to follow the warriors who had left to start on her nest, so Cometkit padded up to her. " Hi, I'm Cometkit." she said to Ink. The other cat looked slighty startled, but shook herself and nodded." Cool. Do you know where they said I was to sleep? I'm still confused on the whole tree thing." Cometkit smiled, and then she told Ink how to reach the den, it was only a couple of branches up. " I stay at the top of the tree, in the nursery. I'm still a kit but in two moons I'll become an apprentice." Cometkit didn't know why she was telling Ink all this, but she felt like she had to talk to her somehow. "So first you're a kit the apprentice then warrior?" Ink asked. She nodded. " And if you don't die when you're a warrior or before that, you retire to the elders den. Their just a bunch of old cats, but they have really good stories that the kits and apprentices like to listen to." Ink nodded again. " I think I like it here, even if I only know a little bit. I guess I'll see you tommorow then?" "Sure. See you later." Cometkit replied as the two cats split apart.

The silver kit climbed to the nursery. Night fall was approaching fast, and she was tired from the log day. Jadekit padded up to her as she entered. she must have jumped to a high branch during the ceremony to get a better view, then returned here afterwards. "How's Ink?" her sister asked. " She's a little scared right now ,but I think she might stay. She told me that she really enjoyed it here. Hey, where's Quailfeather?" Jadekit looked around. " I don't know. She said Basilstar had wanted to talk to her about something, and she followed him to his den. Shadowwhisker went with them too." At the sound of her father's name Cometkit realized she hadn't seen or talked to him for quite some time. He had stayed with Jadekit when she was injured as much as he could. but he was always picked to go on patrols.

Cometkit yawned, it had been a long day. Even though it was still early, she decided to go to bed because she knew that another long day lay ahead of padded to her nest and told her sister she was going to sleep. She curled herself into a tight ball and the world dimmed into nothing.

**It's finally done! This chapter is finally done! I think its longer than the other chapters too. Please review! It's what keeps me posting chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cometkit sighed as she stretched out in a patch of sun near the edge of camp. Today was an unusually warm day, and the cats were making the most of it. The elders sat in the entrance of their dens, telling apprentices stories about old battles and the queens watched their kits roll around in the dirt. Cometkit enjoyed watching the rush of everyday clan life, while eating a mouse with her sister. Quailfeather had agreed to let them share, for the hunting patrols had come back with their jaws stuffed with freshly caught prey.

She nibbled on a piece of a meat while talking with her sister. "Can you believe we'll be apprentices soon? You get to train to be a warrior, while I can train to become a medicine cat." her sister asked. Cometkit shook her head.

"Nope, and I'm excited that you'll become a medicine cat. When I come back from battle, you can heal my cuts." she replied. Jadekit had told their parents she wanted to become a medicine cat. They had told her they both were proud of her, and they couldn't wait for either of them to begin their training. Cloudcall had already told her she could become his apprentice, and he was glad he would have someone he could trust take over the role of being and medicine-cat when he died.

Jadekit laughed. "Me too, I wonder who will train you?" She asked, her eyes scanning the camp for possible suspects.

Cometkit thought about all the warriors in turn, before deciding on an answer. "I don't know, but maybe Pouncehaze. She's always loyal to the clan and she's a strong fighter. I don't think she's ever had an apprentice before either. "A black cat ran across the clearing to the fresh kill pile. Ink nosed through it for a bit before taking the smallest mouse, and ran towards the other side of the clearing. She settled down in the shadows, and started eating timidly.

Cometkit felt sorry for her. Even though she had been here for a few moons, she was still scared. The black cat was probably not used to socializing with others, or just didn't know how to. Ink probably felt a bit different from the other clan cats, because she wasn't a full clan cat, but the others seemed to like her. They always talked to her, and telling her about the clans way of life. Maybe she just needed a little time to herself, and that's why she ate away from everyone else.

Cometkit looked over to her sister, to see she was also watching Ink, her eyes full of sympathy. Jadekit shook herself and turned towards her. "Let's go sit by her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking to us." she suggested, already getting up.

"Okay." Cometkit kicked some dirt onto what was left of their meal, and ran up to meet up with her sister who was already nearing Ink.

By the time Cometkit reached her sister, her and Ink were already engaged in a conversation. However, they stopped when she skid to a stop next to them. As Ink looked up at her, Cometkit thought she saw something flash through her eyes, maybe sorrow or sympathy. Why would Ink feel sympathy towards her? Cometkit hadn't had a hard life and she had never made any big or life changing decisions before. And whenever she had spoken to the black kit before, Cometkit had never sensed anything was off, of that she was hiding something from the silver kit.

The black kit shook herself and smiled up at Cometkit. "Hey, your sister was just telling me about how you're about to become apprentices. If you don't mind, I was thinking of permanently joining the clan." Jadekit threw her sister a look of surprise before replying to Ink.

"Of course we would want you to join the clan! Why wouldn't we?" Cometkit nodded to show that she agreed with her sister.

Ink looked down in embarrassment. "I don't know. I guess I thought of you two as the two people closest to me right now, and that if you didn't want me to stay, the rest of the clan would feel the same way." She said, not looking up at them.

"Well, the choice is yours and not ours, but I think you should stay." Cometkit replied. _Why was Ink acting so strange? She never acted like this before. Maybe something happened to her. _She thought to herself.

The black kit nodded. "Ok. Well I guess I'll see you around." She said as she kicked dirt over the half eaten mouse. Ink stretched before walking away towards the small den that had been provided for her. Jadekit turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "I hope everything's ok with her. She seemed kind of distant when you arrived." Her sister said. Cometkit just nodded. Jadekit turned around to look at the camp. "Hey, do you know where Quailfeather went? I want to ask her how much longer we have to wait until our apprentice ceremony." The silver kit almost laughed at her sister's question. She could go to something serious to something totally off topic in a matter of seconds. She shook her head.

"Nope. I haven't seen her since yesterday night." Cometkit replied. Her sister seemed to be disappointed by her answer. Her shoulders slumped forward a little bit and her tail drooped to the forest floor. "She might be in the nursery though. We have'nt been there since this morning." She reminded Jadekit.

"Ok. Can you go check though? I was going to check by the camp wall because the warriors are patching a hole and I figured she might be there." Cometkit nodded as Jadekit walked off towards the edge of camp.

She walked the short distance to the tree and began to climb up the branches. On the way to the nursery, she happened to pass Basilstar's den. She braced herself for the next jump, when she heard hushed voices coming from inside his den. She straightened as she realized there were several cats in the hollow. As Cometkit listened, she recognized the voices of her mother and father. _What were they doing in Basilstar's den? _She wondered. Cometkit quietly padded forward to listen in.

"...How do you know this is true? Are you sure it's her?" Her mother cried out. Basilstar cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, I'm positive it's her. Owlstar specifically said her name and that the prophecy was to follow shortly after she became an apprentice. A few moons ago, Cloudcall heard the same prophecy, too." Cometkit almost gasped. Cometkit remembered hearing the Medicine Cat discuss news about a prophecy with their leader, but she had forgotten about it until now._ Owlstar had been the previous leader before Basilstar, so it had to be true. Owlstar and Dawnstripe were faithful to their clan. They would never have made up something that might harm them. _She took a step closer, now intrigued by what the older cats were saying.

"If Owlstar said it, it must be true," her father said. "However, I'm also worried for our daughter. We don't want her to get harmed."

"That's just it." Basilstar replied. "If the prophecy is to be fulfilled, Cometkit must sacrifice herself in order to save the Clan."

**Yay! I finally got this chapter done! I think it's over a thousand words, but I'm not positive. Anywho, this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. I have no idea why, though. In the next chapter I'll probably explain the prophecy more in detail and what exactly it predicts. I think the story got kind of a slow start, but it should pick up from here. ^.^ Please leave a comment, too. It helps me to keep writing, the more comments I get the faster I'll upload!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note. IMPORTANT! So I went back and changed a few things in the previous chapter. Nothing major, but just some small details that help the story make more sense. It would probably make this chapter easier to read, but you don't have to reread it if you don't want to. **

Cometkit nearly fell off the branch she was standing on. Thankfully, her claws gripped onto the thick bark, and she quickly regained her balance. _What in the name of Starclan do they mean by that?_

She held her breath as they voices fell silent. _Please don't let them find me. Please don't let them find me. _Cometkit pleaded silently.

Thankfully, the trio continued on. "Why would our daughter have to sacrifice herself? What does Starclan want with her?" Her father's angry voice rang out from the den.

"I don't know," Basilstar admitted. "I don't want to delay her apprenticeship though. If she is destined to save the clan, we need to start her training as soon as the warrior code allows it. That's only a quarter moon from now. "

By this time, Cometkit had been too stunned to realize some of the warriors were staring up at her from below. "You're not supposed to go up there without a warrior to help you!" Pouncehaze's soft voice rang out. The apprentices had returned from their training, smirking at her. They knew she was going to be in trouble. Cometkit had climbed the tree without help before, but a warrior was always supposed to help them.

"I'll get her." Spottedstreak called to the other cats gathered around the oak. The calico cat gracefully leapt from branch to branch, until she arrived on the one Cometkit was standing on. "I know you're almost an apprentice, but until then you're still a kit." Cometkit looked down in shame.

"I know, I'm sorry. "She said, looking up at the warrior. Spottedstreak nodded. She turned and jumped to the next branch, and Cometkit followed. They repeated this process until they arrived on the base of the trunk. The she-cat turned to face her.

"Just ask someone to help you next time." Cometkit nodded. Spottedstreak bounded off towards the camp entrance, leading a hunting patrol assigned by Amberwing.

Cometkit looked up at Basilstar's den, where her parents were just walking out. She let out a frustrated sigh, the new information swimming around in her head. If only she had heard the last part of their conversation, everything might make more sense.

_I could talk to Jadekit about it. Maybe she could help make sense of all this. _ Cometkit though. She decided against it though. Her sister had enough to worry about now that she was becoming a Medicine Cat apprentice, she didn't need a prophecy to trouble her too.

Cometkit watched as Basilstar calmly hopped down from his den down to the clearing. When he saw her sitting by herself, he padded over to her.

"Hi, Cometkit. Are you excited for your apprentice ceremony coming up?" He asked calmly.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She wanted to scream at him to tell her about the prophecy he had received, but she knew she would be in deep trouble. So instead she took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down.

"Yes, I am. I can't wait!" Cometkit hoped her enthusiasm didn't sound forced. She was genuinely excited for the ceremony, she just had so much going on right now, that it seemed like a long ways away.

Basilstar purred. "Good, the clan can always use strong apprentices. " He responded as he bounded away towards the rocks where he called the meetings.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Boulder Pile for a meeting!" The leader's voice rang out through the clearing.

_How can he sound so calm, when he knows about my future? _ She wondered as the other cats gathered around the rocks. Ink had wondered out of her den and sat in the very back of the loose circle. Cometkit sat where she had been when Basilstar had found her. Unfortunately, that happened to be right in the middle of the circle. Her mother spotted her, and bounded up to her, with Jadekit at her heels.

"You're not supposed to be there. Come with me to sit in the back." Quailfeather said. Cometkit wanted to protest, but she decided against it. When she became an apprentice, she could sit where ever she wanted. _And learn about the prophecy. _ Her mind added. Cometkit pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and decided to focus on what Basilstar had to say.

"Today, we find out if a new warrior will be added to Treeclan." He announced. "Ink, please come to the front." All eyes turned to her, as the black kit slowly stepped forward. Snowcave nudged her forward.

"Go on dear, it's ok." She whispered, Shiningkit sitting impatiently next to her. Ink nodded and waked to the front of the circle, looking up at Basilstar.

"We have taken you in at your time of need, and shown you the clan way of life. We have given you two moons to think about your decision. Would you like to stay and become a warrior of Treeclan, or find another place to live?"

Ink swallowed and shuffled her paws. Every cat strained their ears to hear her choice. "I…I want to stay and become a warrior of Treeclan."

Basilstar smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." He confessed. "From this moment on until your apprentice ceremony, you shall be known as Inkkit. Snowcave will care for you until you reach six moons."

Amberwing was the first to call out her new name. "Inkkit! Inkkit!" Soon the rest of the clan joined in, shouting as one. Cometkit was proud to welcome her friend into the clan. She would get to train with her as soon as they were apprentices. However, thinking about her apprenticeship, also made her think about the prophecy.

The cheering died down as the clan separated, resuming their old activities. Cometkit stamped her paw in frustration. Would her thought about the prophecy _ever_ go away? Jadekit looked over at her concerned. Quailfeather had gone to talk to Shadowwhisker and her and her sister were the only two left by the High Branch.

"Are you ok? You've been kinda distant since Basilstar called the meeting." When Cometkit looked up at Jadekit, the worry in her eyes was impossible to miss.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just tired." She replied, faking a yawn. The sun was just starting to disappear over the horizon, so she hoped her excuse would seem real.

"Oh, ok. I am too. We should go up to the nursery. Inkkit will be there, and we never got a chance to talk to her after the ceremony." Cometkit nodded. Lying in her nest would give her time to think, plus she had wanted to talk to Inkkit.

Together they climbed the great oak, and Cometkit prayed that no one would see them. She didn't want to get in trouble twice today for the same reason. Thankfully, they reached the nursery without interruption.

They padded through the entrance, and Snowcave looked up at them. "Quailfeather won't be happy when she finds out you came up here without telling her." Inkkit and Shiningkit lay at her side, the orange kit already asleep.

Jadekit shrugged. "She was talking with Shadowwhisker, and we're almost apprentices now." Snowcave smiled.

"_Almost_ doesn't cut it." She responded lightly. Cometkit flicked her gaze to the black kit.

"We wanted to talk to Inkkit after her ceremony too."

Snowcave glanced down at the kit. "I think you'll have to wait until morning." The queen whispered.

Jadekit tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because she's already asleep."

Cometkit realized that her friend hadn't moved since they walked in, and her flank was rising and falling in time with Shiningkits'. She felt a bit disappointed, but Inkkit must have had a long day, and had fallen asleep quickly.

Cometkit padded over to their nest in the far corner, and curled up into a tight ball. All the events that had happened today circled around her head, giving her a severe headache. Jadekit lay beside her, falling asleep without a word.

A few minutes later, Quailfeather padded into the nursery, exchanging a few words with Snowcave before lying down on the soft moss. She whispered a quick 'Goodnight' to each of them before falling asleep herself.

Cometkit was envious that they could fall asleep so quickly. With so many questions and so few answers, she wondered if she would ever fall asleep.

**Yay! It's finished! I didn't like the first half of the story so I kept re writing it. Finally, I came up with something that was decent. I personally think the last half is a lot better, but maybe that's just me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
